I Knew I Loved You
by EMiH
Summary: A few years after Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo, Kagome has tried to live a normal life. However she still morns for him. But now a love will join her life, but who? This one had previously lost something, so what will happen? Sequel! COMPLETED!
1. Remembrance of A Dear Love

A/N: Konnichowa everyone! Well, here it is, the long awaited sequel to, "Summer's Faded Dreams." I'm working hard on this one, however the first chapter may not be all that great. I hope you have a different opinion though! I know that the following chapters will be great and pull of surprises. Like I said, I'm kinda anti- Kikyo, so I needed to make a sequel. I hope you enjoy it! Now remember, if you don't review,a Saimyosho may come and attack you! Not reviewing makes them angry, so don't anger them. (Saimyosho are Naraku's insects, the 'wasps of hell' incase you didn't know.) So please review! I don't want a lot of wasps attacking people and hurting them, so please review!  
  
Chapter 1:Remembrance of A Dear Love  
  
The heavy clouds that filled the air continued to turn as the thunderous lightning spread across the sky. Drops of rain fell to the earth like melted steel, wanting nothing more but then to cause destruction. The hard water slammed heavily against the glass, creating a melody given by the storm.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome?" A male voice slowly echoed throughout the room he was standing in. Several younger students were seated around him, awaiting for the usual boring lesson to come their way. Sitting towards the back, gazing out of the window and into the storm that played on outside was Kagome. Her brown eyes watched as each drop danced to the window and created a chime. Her mind was drifted far from school, so naturally she didn't hear her name being called.  
  
'The rain, a simple feature on this wonderful planet, brings back so many memories, ones I thought had left me. When Mr. Yoshi brought up today's topic, images hit my heart like an... arrow.' She slowly closed her eyes as never ending memories danced through her head, bringing back the remembrance of a dear love.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Since when does a demon overcome someone's hand and suddenly make them reach for a girl in the wrong place?" Kagome glared angrily at Miroku, watching as he struggled to stand up from his painful position on the floor. From this hit, he knew to never blame his actions on a demon, unless of course, it was true; hey, it could happen.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I hope that you can forgive my immature act? I, as a monk, will not commit such a lie again." "Such a lie? What about, "I as a monk shall never touch a girl again?" That suites me much better." "But if I can't touch a lady, how can I protect them from harm?" "You're right, they do need protection... from you." She quickly turned away, stomping her foot in the process. Standing in her path was an annoyed hanyou. He had heard these arguments several times, and was starting to think that Miroku really wasn't a monk, just a dirty lecher in disguise. Heck, in his eyes he was. He watched as Kagome stormed away, heading for a collision with him. "Kagome? Watch where you're going or else you're gonna-" He was cut off short when instead of a collision, she grasped his wrist and began dragging him away.  
  
"Miroku will never give up! Of all things, blaming his actions on a demon!" She continued to drag Inuyasha further and further, never realizing what she was doing. "Ugh... would you let go of me?!" He placed his feet in the ground so he would come to a stop. Kagome instantly jerked back, but fell in his arms instead of hitting the ground. Both cheeks flushed red almost instantaneously, and they quickly separated.  
  
"What's the big idea dragging me off like that? You could've hurt me!" "I'm sorry ok! I was too angry with Miroku that I didn't realize what I was doing. Just relax." "Just relax? Just relax?! How do you expect me to relax after being dragged off for no damn reason?! Explain that to me? Huh... Kagome?" He gazed in confusion as her attention was no longer directed toward him, but towards a dark cloud approaching at high speed. "What's that?" She turned and gave him an 'are you totally brain dead or do you do it for fun' look. "It's a rain cloud." Her voice was sort of shaky as she tried not to laugh when his expression completely changed. "Feh, I knew that! I was only testing you." He turned away and crossed his arms, pouting at nothing. "Whatever you say."  
  
Kagome glanced back at the approaching cloud, watching as the rain began to fall. Within seconds, it had reached her and Inuyasha, almost instantly drenching their bodies. "Oh this is just great. My clothes are wet and now they are sticking to me." She glanced down and noticed that her shirt began sticking to the curves of her body. "Uh oh!" Her hands quickly covered her upper chest just as Inuyasha turned towards her, an irritated look on his face. "Are we just going to stand here in this... um... rain?" He easily noticed the fact on what her clothes were doing. Letting out a sigh, he slowly removed his red kimono jacket and placed it over her shoulders. As he gazed into her face, he could see the embarrassed expression. In his mind, he found it a little humorous. He has seen her naked after all, even if it was an accident, so why would him seeing her wet in clothes bother her that much? "There, is that better? Now I can't see through your clothes, and all is well."  
  
He turned away and chuckled, wiping the water from his eyes. Although it didn't do much, for the falling rain continued to roll down his cheeks. "Let's get to shelter before we get sick. Are you coming or not?" He waited impatiently for her answer. Not receiving one, he glanced over his shoulder and noticed that she was gone. "Kagome?"  
  
His eyes slightly widened when he felt something press against him. He instantly looked back ahead of him and saw Kagome leaning up against his chest. Her body began to shiver from the icy drops of water, so she was looking for warmth, and he happened to be the only warmth around. "Um... uh... oh sheesh." He rolled his eyes and scooped her up into his arms. He watched as a satisfied expression flowed over her sweet face. 'Oh, isn't this just great.'  
  
He growled annoyingly and began to walk along the muddy path. The cold rain continued to beat against their bodies, soaking them more with each step. A reddish tint rose in his cheeks as her body snuggled closer to his. Not even realizing it, his grip gently tightened, and a calm smile rolled over his lips. Kagome noticed this reaction when she opened her eyes barely, just to see his eyes. Seeing that smile filled her heart with warmth and joy, a feeling she loved to experience when around him.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
It was as if that whole incident was playing right before her eyes. She could see the expression on his face, and even feel the warmth of his body. Emotions of pain slowly filled her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. It was at that moment that she finally heard her name being called, not to mention a few giggles from her classmates.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome?" Her head instantly snapped up and she was gazing right into the angered face of the teacher. "Um... sir?" She swallowed hard and blinked back the tears that fought to fill her eyes. "If you won't mind, I would like to hear your opinion on the feudal era of Japan, since you seem to be the only one really into the subject." He spoke somewhat sarcastically as unnoticed sorrow covered her heart. 'My opinion on the feudal era? What is my opinion?' She took a deep breath and rose from her seat, prepared to answer his question.  
  
"My opinion about the feudal era sir... well it depends. From what I've heard, and come to believe, the feudal era is... I mean was a world of many outstanding surprises, and a place for several brawls between people, and even demons." "Demons?" "Yes, demons. They were creatures that we think only exist in the imagination; however, they're real. Some are down right evil to the core, and yet some have a tender heart." She placed her hand against her heart and felt the steady rhythm, it reminding her of the way Inuyasha's had sounded whenever he embraced her.  
  
"They are by far some of the most magnificent, powerful, and cunning beings alive. Some you will find are nothing but blood thirsty beasts, desiring nothing more but then to feast on the flesh of any near human. And yet, some are willing to give their lives to protect one they care about. Demons have feelings too, whether they be a full, fledged demon, or even a hanyou." "And what is a hanyou my dear?" "A hanyou is a half demon, one with the blood of a demon, and the heart of a human. They truly are the best of them all. If you get to know one, you may find yourself falling in love with him. There are several varieties of demons. You may find a hideous one that resembles a spider, or an adorable one that resembles a human with ears like a dog's." She noticed that the whole class had become extremely interested in her opinion. Each student was leaning over their desk, making sure that they heard every word spoken.  
  
"Um, in feudal Japan, they have many legends and myths. Have any of you ever heard about the Shikkon no Tama?" "The Shikkon no Tama, a jewel supposedly with magical powers. Do you know the legend my child?" 'Do I? I lived the legend.' "Why yes, actually I do." She slowly walked towards the front of the room, taking a seat at the chair sitting in front of the teacher's desk.  
  
"Several centuries before the feudal era, a priestess with unimaginable powers was born. She spent her life protecting the many people in need. Her name was Madoriko. She had the gift to purify a demon's soul and render their spirit harmless. She was truly an amazing person with extraordinary gifts. However, even being the strong priestess she was, every person must come to their end somehow." A slight sigh escaped her mouth as the whole experience with Sango telling them about the Shikkon jewel and its origins filled her mind.  
  
"One day, during a gruesome battle, she fought against a demon in which she was unable to purify its soul. Because the beast was thirsty for human blood, and wouldn't stop its charade unless killed, she used drastic measures to defeat it. Using all of her power and strength, she reached deep within her soul to find the tip of her power. There, within her soul, the Shikkon no Tama was created and emerged from her chest. Using this jewel, the demon lost its life, but she did as well. She is believed to be held in a stalagmite with the demon's jaws wrapped around her body. Also, deep within the jewel, a battle still rages on between both the demon and Madoriko." She felt sorrow erupt inside of her heart as she felt as is she relived that moment between each of her dear friends.  
  
"Kagome, what happened after that?" "Hm? Uh, well, the jewel resurfaced centuries later; however, it was tinged with malice, and had grown pure evil. The villagers who had found the jewel carried it to another priestess by the name of... of..." Tears slowly began to fill her eyes as an image of Kikyo and Inuyasha fluttered through her mind. "A priestess named... Kikyo. She had the gift to purify the jewel, therefore it was given in her hands to protect it. She had immense spiritual powers in which she used to guard the jewel.  
  
"Later on, she fell in love with a half demon who was seeking the jewel to become a full fledged demon. However, feelings of romance slowly began to fill his heart, and they soon shared love. Kikyo had told the hanyou that he could use the jewel to become human, and in result, they could live a normal life together. He agreed, but something terrible happened the next day. While carrying the jewel to the hanyou..." "What's his name?" "His name... it was... Inuyasha. Anyway, while bringing the jewel to him, something awful occurred. As she stood their waiting for his arrival, she was attacked in the shoulder. She dropped to the ground, and watched as the jewel fell from her grasp."  
  
'It's like I'm living the moment Inuyasha went through. Because he told me so much about it, I'm able to retell the story to my classmates. But, they don't know it was real. They think that its merely a legend.' "Her eyes widened as she saw the person before her. It was Inuyasha... but something was different; although, she did not catch this for she was blinded by anger. Meanwhile, not too far away, Inuyasha was on his way to Kikyo to retrieve the jewel. While standing before a tree, three arrows went past his head, and a priestess told him to die. That priestess was Kikyo." Her fist gradually formed into a ball on the table, trying to hold back her anger.  
  
"He instantly raced to the village to steal the jewel. He had been betrayed, and wouldn't stand for it. He killed many innocent villagers while grabbing the jewel, but he didn't care. His mind was set on becoming a full fledged demon. As he raced through the trees, his name echoed throughout the forest. He slowly turned around and was greeted by an enchanted arrow, one that belonged to Kikyo. The jewel slipped from his grasp as his life slowly faded away. He watched in horror at the woman standing before him. With one last breath, he fell into a deep, nearly death sleep. Kikyo had won the battle, but in the end, she lost her life as well. The Shikkon no Tama was burned with her body, and till this day remains with her spirit, so people think." She gazed up when a loud roar of applause filled the room. Each student clapped and appraised her for the good story.  
  
"Very good Kagome. I enjoyed the legend very much. Now I have something to tell my sister!" She watched in shock as the teacher approached her, clapping as well. "It appears that you know more about the feudal era than any of us. It almost seems that you have visited their yourself." "Visited it?" Her head lowered once more, a tear falling from her eye. "May I please step outside?" "Yes, of course. Hurry back and I will give the homework assignment." "Yes Mr. Yoshi." With a final nod, she raced out of the classroom, unnoticed tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"How could he be so stupid?! Choosing her after that incident, he must be blind! If their trust was broken so easily, then that means that they really didn't share true feelings of love; and yet, he chose her." An endless stream of tears trickled down her cheek. She hoping to never go through these thoughts again. She was now in her Senior year of highschool, and doing quite well. It had been four years since she has seen Inuyasha, and since she really thought about him.  
  
And then, in one simple rainy day, it all came back to her. The strong feelings she had felt for him, the love she was hoping to share. But he chose her instead, the one who had betrayed him. Naraku may have been involved, but in it's own way, she still did betray him. Their love was still broken so easily. "Inuyasha, how could everything change in one day? I was doing so good, not worrying about you, or hardly even thinking about you. But a few simple words on feudal Japan had brought it all up. Every memory I held about you deep inside my mind resurfaced with a couple words. That means I haven't truly forgotten you. But I want to, I need to!" Her voice raised drastically, so loud that the classrooms down the halls could hear her.  
  
"I wish something like this could be forgotten so easily. It took months to heal the pain of my heart, and now, the pain has begun to resurface in a few hours, all over a couple words." Her fist hit the edge of the window when she heard a soothing voice.  
  
"Kagome?" She quickly turned around and was greeted by a pair of gentle eyes. "H-Hojo, it's you." "I heard your holler, and thought that I might check up on you. Is everything alright?" "M-hum. I was thinking about something that happened a long time ago, and I guess that it got to me. I hope I didn't disturb you in any way?" He smiled brightly and placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly guiding her back to her class.  
  
"Of course not. Now why don't you go back to class and try to forget about whatever is bothering." "How can I forget it so easily. It tore my heart apart." "Forgetting something that devastating is very difficult, but you're a very strong girl. I know that you can do anything if you put your mind to it." "Uh... thank you." She nodded her head and walked back into the class.  
  
Hojo. When she returned to her own era, he was the first one to see her, and the emotions she was going through. He instantly began to comfort her, and since then, he has begun to grow on her. As she approached her seat, she thought about what he had said. 'I am a strong girl, and I have to forget. If I don't, I will only hurt myself more. Thanks Hojo.' A weak smile covered her sorrow as she glanced through the window and outside. Throughout her story, the weather had cleared up. It was now bright and full of life. The birds could be heard, along with the traffic of her city.  
  
"I'm going to start fresh, and right now. No longer will I fill my head with such nonsense." Her eyes quickly filled with determination and spirit. "He's gone now, so I must move on. I need to live my life right, and not morn for him anymore. He has someone, and soon I will too." A lot sooner than she would think, and someone she wouldn't expect.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
*hehe* Did you like it? I liked the flashback, I thought it was cute at the beginning, and romantic at the end. The next chapter will come eventually, as quick as I can. Don't forget to review or else the Saimyosho will attack!  
  
No, really, please review. You can tell me any ideas, or if I should even continue the story. I need at least one person to tell me to continue it, otherwise I won't waste needed time, for I have a few other incompleted stories that I should be finishing first, but I had to start this cause I got some good ideas. So, if you want more, at least one person has to tell me that I should continue. Although, I'll probably still do it anyway, but if someone does tell me, then I definitely will.  
  
Oh, and the title to the next chapter is, "A Boy's Empty Life." Sound good? I hope so! Anyway, I guess that's all for now. Talk to you later, and Ja ne! ^_~  
  
~KittyBell~ (nickname) 


	2. A Boy's Empty Life

A/N: I that you are liking this so far. I know that much hasn't happened, but a lot will soon. And for those who are anti-Kikyo, you should like some of the later chapters! I don't have much to say, so I'll just close my yap and let you read. Don't forget to review!  
  
Oh, I guess since I haven't done this, I really should... I don't want to be sued!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha members, although I wish I did... who wouldn't? I do, however, own Mitsuko. If you wish to use her in any of your stories, please ask first!!! Otherwise, that's stealing, and that's not good!! Thank you! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: A Boy's Empty Life  
  
Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
His ears slightly twitched as the familiar voice echoed through his head. As the many leaves danced around his body, he gradually turned his head, glancing over his shoulder. His amber eyes met with pain when the sacred arrow pierced his chest. His mesmerized body was bound to the tree behind him as he watched in sheer horror as the sacred jewel fell from his grasp, making a delicate tune when it crashed to the solid earth.  
  
A maiden with nothing but utter disgust and blazing anger in her eyes glared at the hanyou as his life slowly faded away. The leaves that were carried through the eerie silence performed their show around her body as if containing a mind of their own.  
  
"K-Kikyo ... how could ... I thought we-" With the last breath he held in his lungs, his amber eyes filled with sorrow, and his head slowly bowed. His remaining life drifted away with the slight sigh that escaped his mouth as his eyes fully closed.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"The first time someone I had grown feelings for was taken from me. Naraku had something against her, and he used me to take out his revenge. That bastard. He deserved a far worse death than he was given." Inuyasha's amber eyes flickered with a hellish look of anger. They quickly softened when his morning heart took over once more.  
  
"I lost her too, just over a decision I had to make. Why was I forced to make such a decision? How can anyone choose between two people they care deeply for?" His head lowered, allowing his silver hair to fall over his shoulder. "The look on her face still pierces my heart."  
  
Flashback  
  
"I guess that this is goodbye. Since you have her, there's no need for me to stay around and get in your way. Heh, it won't be easy forgetting about all of this. Who know's, maybe I'll wake up and find it was all just a dream, one long, wonderful dream?" She smiled weakly and leaned forward on her toes, whispering in his ear so only he could hear. "I know I won't forget you, but I want you to forget me. If you think about me, it'll only cause pain. After I leave, I want you to forget everything that ever happened between us..." She felt tears come to her eyes as she choked out these wretched words. "Just know this, I'll never forget you." With that said, she laid a passionate kiss upon his lips, the warm feeling causing desire to burn in her heart.  
  
Inuyasha watched in shock, and listened in pain as she spoke. 'How could I ever forget you? I never will, no matter what. I-' His thoughts were cut off when he felt the kiss. His eyes widened as the sweet touch of her tender lips met his. He didn't know how to react. What was he suppose to do? Kissing her back would only bring more pain to all of them. A single tear rolled down his cheek as she moved away, gazing once more into his golden eyes.  
  
"I'll never forget you. I hope you're happy with your decision, and take care of her." She took a step back and glanced towards Kikyo, giving a weak smile. "Take care of him, he deserves the very best." She looked back at the hanyou, smiling one last time towards him. "I'll miss you. Goodbye, Inuyasha......" Her eyes quickly shut as they filled with tears and streamed down her cheeks. She slightly waved as she turned away, racing away from this spot. Her body gradually vanished in the distance, leaving behind the one person who had changed her life.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
His fist slammed hard against the branch he was sitting on. Blood slowly began to trickle down his fingers, falling to the ground beneath him. "Damn it. Everything was changed with one decision. Our lives were thrown into a pit of eternal misery. Her sorrow, my pain, and Kikyo's love, it was all thrown into hell. Ever since that day, nothing has been better." Inuyasha growled angrily as tears forced their way to his pained eyes.  
  
"Once more, she has left me, and there's no return. She can't come back this time." An image of the look on Kikyo's face flashed before his eyes, filling his heart with more anger and sorrow.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha, do you ever regret your decision?" Kikyo slowly walked up to the hanyou, placing her hands around his chest and holding him close. It had been about two months since that day, and no questions had been asked. She felt that it was the right time to make sure that the truth was being told to her.  
  
His ambers eyes slowly moved from their gazing point and lowered to the ground. "Do I regret my decision? What is there to regret? I'm happy where I am." "Are you?" She turned his body so she could see his eyes. She watched every emotion that filled them, each one hurting her own heart. He was lying. Judging by the look in his eyes, he was far from happy.  
  
"What do you mean am I? I have what I need, and that's you. Nothing else... will fill my heart's desires. Quit asking such nonsense questions." He moved forward in almost a hesitant motion and embraced her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, knowing that each word was a lie.  
  
"If you feel such pain with me, then why was I your decision?" Inuyasha quickly moved back, holding her arms in his hands. "What are you talking about? I'm fine! Kikyo, do you not understand?" "Do I? Inuyasha, in my eyes, it appears to be you who does not understand." She slowly moved from his grip, and began walking away. Her hands reached within her kimono and pulled out the sacred jewel. Something was different about it. It seemed as if a fire was raging within it, something she couldn't explain.  
  
Gazing in confusion behind her, Inuyasha sensed her sudden worry. "Kikyo, what's wrong?" He watched as she turned around, a coat of sheer terror filling her eyes. "Kikyo?" "Inuyasha, the jewel..." "The jewel? What's wrong with the jewel?" He ran towards her, but was stopped instantly when she raised her hand. "Don't come near, otherwise it will hurt you too!" "Hurt me? Kikyo, what the hell is going on?!" His eyes widened when the jewel began to glow. Something was happening, but he had no idea what. He wanted to go to her side, but Kikyo was holding him back with a barrier.  
  
He struggled with all of his power to move, but the barrier was too strong. He instantly froze when something new caught his eye. Below Kikyo's feet, a ring of red light formed. It slowly began to move up, gradually covering her body. Yells of pain and horror escaped her mouth as the fire red engulfed her body. Large gusts of wind swept over the land, creating a windy storm. "Kikyo! What's going on?" He tried once more to move, but to no avail. His eyes filled with pain as his ears listened to each of her cries.  
  
"Inuyasha, the jewel is... angry. It wishes to take my life, to throw me into hell." "Into he... what are you talking about? You're making no sense!" Kikyo's eyes slowly lifted and locked with his. A certain pain filled them, but so did love. "It knows that you don't desire to be with me. It can sense that you wish to be with that girl. Obviously, I have no other reasons to be in this world, so it wishes to take my life, so you can go back to her." A single tear fell from the corner of her eye. "I do not understand the concepts of the jewel's decision, just as you do not understand the concepts of yours. Inuyasha, please, go back to her, and give her the love she deserves." The light beneath her feet grew larger as her body began to descend towards the ground.  
  
"Kikyo! Don't leave me! I can't go back, not after that... day. Don't go Kikyo! Please..." He watched in sorrow as the light covered her head, swallowing her entirely. A final scream was heard as she vanished from sight, along with the jewel.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Tears had slowly begun to flow down the sides of his cheeks. Inuyasha lifted his head and gazed upon the majestic beauty offered by the feudal era. "They're both gone, and now I'm alone."  
  
"But you're not alone Inuyasha." His ears slightly twitched as the voice of a young child's filled them. He glanced down beneath him and noticed the young girl standing there patiently. "Mitsuko?" "Come down here Inuyasha and play! I want to show you my new trick I can do with my flowers." A weak smile formed over his lips as he dropped to the ground, landing somewhat carelessly.  
  
"You know, you could still go and see her. I don't what you are always talking about when you're up in this tree, but it's something about a girl you liked." His ears twitched once more when he heard her remark. He crossed his arms and gazed at her pure eyes, one of his eyebrows raising. "How would you know what I talk about?" "Uh..." Each of her flowers dropped to the ground as she shrugged her shoulders. "...eh... a little birdie told me?" "You've been spying on me, haven't you?" He jumped towards her and picked her up, holding her above his head.  
  
"I've been worried about you! I know I just met you, but you've been like a brother to me, and I get worried! Please don't hurt me for spying!" "So you have been spying! You little runt, you're gonna pay for that!" He shifted her into a position so he could run with her, but still holding her in the air.  
  
"Inuyasha! Before you throw me in the water, I thought that you should know this!" She has done several things to annoy him before, and his solution every time was to toss her in some body of water, whether it be a lake or a river. "I may be a little girl, but I can teach you a thing or two about love! If you really care for this girl, and obviously you loved her more than Kikyo, then you should get off of your lazy butt and go to her. I'm willing to bet that she misses you so much right now, and all you're doing is sitting around morning over her and Kikyo when you could be doing something about it! Stop being a stubborn mule and do something Inuyasha, show her that you really care..." Her voice echoed as she hit the water. She quickly rose to the surface to finish her words.  
  
"Ack... go to her Inuyasha and do something. If you don't, the remainder of your life will be nothing but misery and pain." She noticed the changed look in his eyes. He seemed deep in thought, lost in his own mind. That's when he looked up and smirked, giving her one of his rare smiles. "So you think I should huh? Peh, what would you know! You're just a little rotten brat. Now leave me alone." He turned away from, his look suddenly changing. He began sprinting off, moving far from the girl.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" "Mitsuko, tell the village that I won't be joining them tonight. I have something important to do." He came to a quick halt and glanced towards her, his smile growing larger. "Take care girl, you've grown on me, and I want you to stay safe." He gave a slight wave and disappeared into the distance.  
  
"He had better know what he's doing. If not, I'll give him a taste of girl power!" She stumbled out of the water and rang out her clothes, hoping somewhat that the sun would dry them. "Great, how am I going to explain this one to mom?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The flowers of spring are beginning to blossom. Is this the start of a new life?' His body slowly began to stop as a familiar scene came into view. When he reached it entirely, he came to a complete stop. His hand rested gently upon the ancient rim as his amber eyes gazed into the dark abyss. 'Is it really time to go back? Will she ever look at me again?' Questions surged through his mind as a calm breeze combed through his hair, making him look absolutely stunning.  
  
"As mother always said, let the hands of time tell, and your answers will come. Believe in your hearts choice, and follow your dreams. Only then will your life be complete." A warm smile rolled over his lips, along with a tear that trickled down the side of his cheek. 'Thank you mother. And thank you Mitsuko. Your simple words have opened up my eyes.'  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and sighed, gazing around him once more. His amber eyes flickered with a slight glimpse of sorrow, but more so of joy. He had been alone morning for almost the past three years. It was time to get up and take action, and that's what he planned to do. He placed both hands on the edge of the well and pushed his body up. He quickly disappeared into the mysterious depths of the well, the one that linked his era to Kagome's.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
A/N: So, was it what you expected? I know a lot of people thought I was going to do something different, but I had to do this. I hope you guys like this idea! I'm working hard on this story, plus a few others. Next time I start a story, I'm only going to do one at a time... which will make it a heck of a lot easier. Anyway, I guess I really don't have much to say. The next chapter is called, "Is This For Real?" I hope it sounds interesting! Until then, Ja ne!  
  
P.S. Don't forget to review! Tell me if I should continue this or not... Arigato! Ja ne! ^_~  
  
~KittyBell~ (nickname if you don't already know) 


	3. Is This for Real?

A/N: Another chapter to the sequel of "Summer's Faded Dreams." I hope that this story is good so far. I'm doing as good as I can right now. I'm just so busy, I hope it's coming out ok. I really don't have much to say right now, so I'll leave and let you read. Don't forget to review!  
  
Ooo, one question... does anybody know the truth about what's going to happen to Inuyasha on Cartoonnetwork? I've heard so many things, I don't know what to believe anymore. Are they playing new episodes, starting it over, changing time slots, or removing it? *screams* I have no idea, and it's driving me insane. Please, someone help me? Anyway, now to the story.  
  
Chapter 3: Is This For Real?  
  
'Does she think we don't understand this? It's too easy!' Kagome let out a sigh as she sat there impatiently, trying to listen to Ms. Kara's review lesson. She got so bored that her mind drifted into the feudal era, even without her realization.  
  
"If you take the square root of 484 and multiply that by 2, which will be what f(x) equals, then plug it into your equation, which is f(x)=3x(.04)-(-6x), you can easily find your answer. Ms. Higurashi, what did you get for an answer?"  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome gazed angrily into Inuyasha's eyes as he continued on with his rambling. "I'll tell you what a sword like this should really be used for; stuff like getting jewel shards and making me more powerful!" He began to walk away from her, waving his new sword in the air. A look of disgust and anger flushed over her face. "I sure as heck ain't using it to babysit a helpless little human like you!" She had it. Listening to him talk about improving his strength was one thing, but talking about her like that was another. She was the one who pulled Tetsusaiga, so why does that make her helpless. 'Oh really?'  
  
"Hmph!" She moved forward and placed her hands on his back, pushing him towards the bridge. His eyes filled with confusion as she walked away from him, coming to a halt at the bank of the stream. "I-I don't get it?" "Heh, 'sit-boy.'" Her head lowered in satisfaction as his body crashed through the bridge and hit the water. "My fault for thinking I could teach an old dog a new trick." His soaked body emerged from the depths of the stream as he glared at her. "What do you mean new trick? Hey..." He waved the sword in the air as she walked away, leaving him behind. "... I thought you were going to teach me how to use the sword!!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'Heh, it's been a long time since I've said 'Sit-boy.' I wonder what he's doing right now.' Her thoughts drifted deeper into the feudal era. The peers around her began giggling as words were being mumbled from her mouth. When a loud noise rang through her ears, she instantly jumped up, gazing at the chuckling students around her. "Um..."  
  
"Ms. Higurashi! If you don't mind, I would like to continue teaching my class. Now, answer my question. Use the number I gave you and plug it into your equation to figure out the solution." Kagome's face flooded red as she pretended to work the problem. She had never heard the numbers in the first place, so working it was hopeless.  
  
"Pst, the answer is 269.28." Kagome glanced over her shoulder, hearing the voice of her friend. "Ma'am, the answer is 269.28." "That is correct. Now I would appreciate it if you would pay closer attention in my class." "I'm sorry for disturbing you. It won't happen again." She lowered her head, feeling quite embarrassed. She glanced behind her and smiled. "Thanks Raye, I really appreciate it." "No problem. Whatever it was on your mind must've been pretty important. It's not like you to miss out in class." "Heh, yeah, must've been." 'Sit-boy, something I'm never going to say again. Dang it, why am I putting myself through this? All it's doing is causing more pain in my heart. I'm never going to see him again, and that's that.' A slight sigh came from her mouth as she placed her hand on her cheek, leaning against it for support.  
  
"Will Ms. Higurashi please report to the office at this moment? Please send Ms. Kagome Higurashi to the office at this time, thank you." Her head instantly perked up when she heard the call. 'Oh dear, what did I do?'  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, go ahead and take your leave. See Raye later today for your homework." She slowly raised to her feet, swallowing hard in her throat. "Yes Ma'am." With that said, she left the room and began walking down the halls.  
  
'What did I do? Why would they call me down? Is Sota here or something?' Many questions began to fill her head as she continued down the long halls of her school, growing closer to the stairs that would take her to the office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't worry sir, Ms. Higurashi will be here shortly." The principal was gazing at the man sitting in the chair. "If you don't mind my curiosity, are you the owner of a shrine? People haven't worn those kimonos since the feudal era, unless of course, they own a shrine." The man slowly lifted his head, a sorrowful look gleaming in his eyes. "Yeah, I do. If you don't mind, I wish to speak to Kagome alone. So please leave when she arrives." "I understand. I will inform you when she arrives, and then I will leave."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here I am. Please let it be Sota bringing something that I forgot at home." She slowly placed her hand on the door, turning the knob. "Hello? Sheesh, where did everybody go? It's so quiet in here." She walked further into the office, hearing a voice in the principal's room. "Yes, it sounds like someone's here. Thank goodness I'm not in trouble." She headed towards the room, watching as the principal came out.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Higurashi." "Hello Mr. Matsuo. You wished to see me?" "Actually, there is someone else here who wanted to see you. He said it was very important, and that he wished to speak to you alone." "Alone?" 'What could Sota want to talk about alone?' "Right in here please. I'll be on duty, so when you're done, please go to class." "Yes sir. Have a good day." "You too my child. Now go see him. He's been here a great while, and really wants to speak with you." "Yes sir." She waved him farewell as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Ok Sota, what's going on... here?" She noticed something different about him. Well for starters, it wasn't Sota because the man was too tall. She couldn't see his body, only the fact that he was wearing hat. The chair covered all of his back, and his hair. Also, a sleeve was hanging off the edge of the arm, a red sleeve.  
  
"Hello?" She slowly took a step forward, but paused when her eyes caught the sleeve. The red was so vibrant, so bright, and it reminded her of something so much. She couldn't find herself to move any further. She just stood there and gazed at the sleeve, thinking of how much it reminded her of someone. It was then that he stood up, still gazing ahead of him. His silver hair slightly moved as his body rose, gradually turning towards Kagome. The hat on his head slipped off, revealing his dog-like ears. His amber eyes gazed at her in pain, sorrow, and love.  
  
She was breathless. She watched as he rose, turning towards her, and stared with a pained look in his eyes. Those eyes, those golden eyes of his were so hypnotizing. His very sight stole her breath and stopped her heart. Seeing him, after all this time, and after his decision. She never thought that he would come back. Why would he? He had her, so there was no reason to return. Her eyes widened even more as a single tear rolled down the side of his cheek. Before even thinking, her hand raised to his face, instantly drinking the tear in her finger. The next thing she knew, his hand had risen as well, and gently covered hers. He held it close to his face, enjoying the feeling of touching her once more.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She wanted so desperately to throw her arms around him, and never let go; but her mind wouldn't allow it. Instead, she removed her hand from his and turned away, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Why are you here? There's no reason to be here, so just leave. You bring too much pain, so I have no desire in seeing you." Her heart was screaming inside, not wanting to push him away. But after that day, after his decision, she really didn't want to see him again. The pain was far too much to handle, and it had come back within 36 hours. "Just leave here. This isn't your era, so go home." She slightly turned, looking to see where he was. He was just standing there, no emotions but pain and sorrow in his face and eyes. The love that was there a few moments ago vanished, leaving more sadness.  
  
Her heart and soul cried endlessly. He looked hurt and devastated, and more so because of her. 'I can't go through this anymore. Why have you come back?' Questions filled her mind as her body moved to the door. Her hand wrapped around the handle as she came to a stop. A pained voice slowly made it's way to her ears, making her heart cry more. "Kagome... please..." "Stop it! You chose her, you told her that you wanted to live with her, so I left. I am no longer a part of your life, and you are no longer one of mine. Leave now... I can't stand to see you anymore." When she heard nothing else, she slowly turned wanting to see him one last time. To her surprise, he was gone. He was no where to be found. The window he had been gazing out was open, so obviously he went out that way.  
  
Before even realizing it, her body raced to the open window, her eyes scanning the busy streets as fast as she could. He was no where in sight. It was like he just vanished in thin air, leaving not a trace of his presence behind. "Inu...yasha..." She instantly dropped to her knees, endless tears falling from her eyes. She buried her face in her hands, weeping silently as his image rested in her mind. "You were here, but why? Is this for real? Or am I just dreaming? Why did you come back?! You... weren't suppose to..." More tears trickled down her cheek as questions filled her head endlessly.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome stared at the ancient tree before her, watching in pure sorrow as the snow pranced to the earth around her. The large tree represented what had brought her and Inuyasha together. And now, she couldn't get back; she couldn't go back to see him; in fact, she would never see him again, according to Kikyo.  
  
She took a small step forward and placed her hand gently upon the bark of the sacred tree. Her heavenly brown eyes gradually closed as she listened carefully with her heart. Just because Kikyo had said she couldn't go back, didn't mean that she couldn't try.  
  
'I can feel him; I can feel Inuyasha.' She concentrated harder with all of her strength, putting all of her heart into it. She wouldn't give up that easy. There was no way Kikyo could separate them now, not now that they've gotten this far.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Her eyes quickly opened when she heard the one voice she had yearned for. "Is that you Kagome?" The sweet voice she had loved with all of her heart danced through her ears.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Remembering the previous incident, her first concerns was his health. "Are you ok, are you injured?" "Heh, it takes more than that to get me down. Am I there, in the feudal era?" "I came back, to my own time." "Keh, did you get scared?" A small spark of anger shot through her mind. "No! That's not... that isn't it at all. It's..." "What is it?" "Hm, nothing. I didn't run away though. I would never do such a thing." Tears gradually coated her eyes as she thought about Kikyo, and what she had done to her, pushing her back into the well.  
  
"Feh, you're acting like your usual stupid self. Why must you do that?" "Stupid?! Huh?" As her eyes opened fully, she noticed a figure resting before her, where there was once nothing but bark. Inuyasha's injured body was right before her eyes, just sitting there, so lifeless. Her heart filled somewhat with joy, knowing that at least he was a live and that she could see him. "Inuyasha."  
  
His golden eyes slowly opened when he heard the heavenly name. "Ugh ... Kagome. You're right here, right here with me." A charming smile spread tenderly across his handsome features. "Kagome, what's troubling you? I can see it, in your eyes." "I'm no help to you. I just hurt you, and, I'm nothing but a pain that always gets in the way and constantly needs rescuing. Maybe it'll be best if I just stay here, and leave you guys alone. You'll be bet..." "Don't talk such nonsense!" As his voice echoed through the snow wonderland, his weakened body rose to their feet, quickly heading towards Kagome. "Inuyasha! You mustn't move, you'll reopen your wounds!"  
  
She placed her hands upon his shoulders, trying to sit him down. However, she was silenced completely when her body was being pulled into an embrace. "Uh ..." His hands compassionately wrapped around her back, embracing her in a gentle hug. "Don't you understand? I need you here with me Kagome. I need you by my side. You are my other half, and without it, I'm incomplete and lost." "Inu ... Inuyasha ... I need you too."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I need you..." Tears continued to fall as she realized her only chance to be with him, to maybe even hold him was gone. He was there, right before her. She could've at least held him once more, but she let that chance slip through her fingers. "Inuyasha..." She sat there, at the edge of the window, thinking about the way his face looked, and the pain in his eyes.  
  
"Why was there so much sorrow? Oh Inuyasha, how I long to hold you once more. But I can't, because I pushed you away... I'm so stupid... I want you here..." All she could do was cry. Nothing would bring him back now, absolutely nothing. She couldn't travel through the well, for it would bring too many memories to flood her mind. All she had of him now was that image of his pained look, and the sorrow she felt from his touch.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Kagome, he came back and you pushed him away!!! Why, he came back because he loves you! Don't worry everyone, she will figure it out soon, and hopefully in the next chapter. *pauses* Wait, what am I talking about? I'm the author, so I know what's going to happen! I crap, I'd better keep my mouth shut for now. I hope that you liked this chapter, and the next one is going to be good too. Don't forget to review! Until next time, Ja ne! *lowers head* Oh man, feel stupid now.  
  
~Tip: "Some things to keep in mind:"  
  
1.) Don't try so hard  
2.) Don't worry so much  
3.) Get more sleep.  
4.) Relax!  
  
Because everything tastes like chicken in the end.  
  
And chicken... tastes good." - (adultswim)  
  
*hehe* Sorry, I just felt like putting that down. ^_^;;  
  
~KittyBell~ 


	4. Give Me One More Chance to Prove I Love ...

A/N: I hope you can forgive me for taking so dang long... I really am sorry!! But, this chapter should make up for it. ^___^ Since I have very little to say, I'll let you read. Don't forget to review!!  
  
Chapter 4: Give Me One More Chance to Prove I Love You  
  
The spinning clouds above carried the tears and sorrow of the maiden meandering along the cold, bare sidewalks near her home. All around, water was drizzling to the ground, instantly soaking the earth. Kagome walked slowly up to her home, her head hung low to the ground. The water clung tightly to her body, beads of water rolling down her bare legs. She had her arms wrapped warmly around her chest, trying to stop the constant shivering waves that hit her. This time, as the rain soaked her body, she didn't have Inuyasha there to keep her warm, to hold her in his tender arms, to become one with her.  
  
  
  
"Who am I kidding? I can't get him off my mind..." A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek as she shut the door behind her, dropping her wet school bag on the floor. Moving towards a closet, she reached in and pulled out a towel, slowly ringing out her dripping hair. Steadily, she heaved her way up the stairs, and into her bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, she wandered into her room, continuing to dry off the dripping water. Moving towards her window, her chocolate brown orbs gazed into the hazy scenery, watching as the rain fell to the earth. However, what she didn't notice was the small red blur standing behind a tree, out of her view. His amber eyes flickered with unending pain as he saw her image through the rain and glass. He could see the pain in her eyes as well.  
  
  
  
"Why is this eating at me so much? Why... I can't take it..." Placing her hand on the window, she slowly dropped to her knees, endless tears falling from her eyes. Her raven black hair fell over her shoulder as drops of water dropped to her knees.  
  
  
  
The red figure took a step forward as he saw her hand slide on the glass. He couldn't hold back any longer... seeing the look in her eyes, the pounding pain in his heart. It was too much for him to handle. Swallowing hard, he raced towards the door to her home, his silver hair dancing behind him. Quietly, his outstretched hand wrapped around the wet knob, carefully turning it. As he opened the door, he slipped into the dry home, his clothes dripping wet. Because no one but Kagome was home, he could hear her sobbing. His eyes instantly softened as he made his way up the stairs and into the doorway of her bedroom. Kagome was sitting on the ground, endless tears coming from her eyes as she occasionally mumbled words here and there.  
  
  
  
"I don't... understand... any of this? Why did he come... back?" "Because I wanted to prove something to you..." The maiden shot up, the tears in her eyes flying in all directions. Her body snapped around, now gazing at the wet hanyou. "Inu-Inuyasha..."  
  
  
  
The hanyou took a small step forward, endless pain flickering in his amber orbs. In response, Kagome moved back a step, her hands now in a ball at her chest. "Wh-what are you doing here?! I d-don't want you here!! Please, just go away?!" Inuyasha lowered his head, not taking a single step or even flinching a muscle. Only his ears slightly twitched.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, leave me alone!! Go back to feudal Japan! I don't want you here... just leave..." More tears came to her eyes as she felt her legs go weak. Turning away from him, she placed her hand against the wall for support. "Why aren't you saying anything? Usually, you wouldn't take this from me..."  
  
  
  
"You think it's easy, don't you?" "Hm?" Kagome lifted her head, words finally coming from his mouth. "You obviously don't understand what's happened the past couple of years..." "You don't either Inuyasha!!" Kagome's eyes were now blaring with anger, frustration, and more tears. "Day after day I sat in class, somehow thinking that what I heard from you was just my imagination, and that you would come back for me!! I cried every night in my bed, wishing that none of this ever happened so then no one would be hurt right now. I constantly see images of you and Kikyo in each others arms!! That's not easy to bear when you care deeply about that person!!"  
  
  
  
"You think making that decision was easy?! I practically died when I made my choice! Saying those words tore me apart, it was not easy!! It was very hard for me to say goodbye to you Kagome... I was unsure if I could even do it! The way you're talking is like you're saying you had it harder!! You still don't realize what I've been through these past years!!" "You're wrong!! I do know what you've been through..."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha took a step back, an expression of shock in his eyes. Did she really know what had happened to Kikyo? Or was she merely bluffing, or was something else on her mind?  
  
  
  
"You know what happened?" "Why wouldn't I? It's pretty obvious that you and Kikyo share great lives together... you love her so much, and she loves you. I wouldn't be surprised if you two had a child together."  
  
  
  
That was all he could take. If anything else like that came from her mouth, he would snap and go off, most likely on her. Closing his blazing amber eyes and tightening his fists at his side, he did his best to stay somewhat calm. "Damn it Kagome, you still can't see, can you?"  
  
  
  
"See what?! How much you love Kikyo and that you went with her, the one who betrayed you many times when you crossed paths with her?! The one who tried to kill me more than once because she wanted to take you to hell?! What's there to see? All I see before me is a hanyou that has a love back in his time, meaning that he had better leave."  
  
  
  
He snapped. Growling loudly, he moved right in front of her face and yelled as loud as he could, hoping that would sink into her thick skull. "Damn it! She's gone Kagome!! Kikyo is dead! She died not long after you had left! She said that I had made the wrong decision, and the Shikon no Tama was going to fix it! By that, it took her life and threw her into hell, leaving me alone with no friends, absolutely no one!! Now do you see what I have been through?! You have had the luxury of being around your friends and family. The only other person I new was a little girl named Mitsuko. She did her best to cheer me up, but it didn't work all that well! You see, the reason I came back here was because I finally realized the truth! I finally saw what I was unable to see clearly before, but you won't allow me to tell you!!"  
  
  
  
Kagome's eyes were flickering with sorrow and pain as each word came from his mouth. Tears slowly rolled down the sides of her cheeks, dripping to the carpet beneath her feet. She was unsure of what to do now. Her heart had been racing as he stood in her face, but her mind was telling her not to do anything she would regret. But what was there to regret? Her feelings for him that she had placed away were slowly resurfacing, and in her soul, that could mean a good thing.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha..." Not knowing on what else to say, she simply moved forward and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. She buried her face in his ruby red kimono, the one she had missed so dearly. "I had no idea... I'm so sorry..." Her hands tightened their grip on his kimono, as if never to let go.  
  
  
  
The hanyou's amber eyes slightly widened from her action, but after a brief moment, his hands returned her embrace. He held her close to his body, as close as he possibly could. His head was resting gently upon hers, his dog-like ears listening for any words that came from her mouth.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you come back? What did you realize?" The maiden slowly pulled back from his loving embrace as she gazed into his shimmering amber orbs. She could see a slight glimmer of tears in his eyes as he was ready to speak.  
  
  
  
"Do you really want to know why I came back? My answer is simple..." A slightly warm smile rolled over his lips as his hand raised, gently caressing her cheek. "Because I knew I loved you..." When his words finished, an unexpected move to both of them was made. His heart told him to do it, and as did hers.  
  
  
  
Both leaned forward, their eyes closed softly as his hand still caressed her cheek. At first, their lips just simply brushed softly against one another's. And then, they locked. It wasn't long before the exploring and tasting began. Inuyasha was already busy tasting around in her mouth, savoring the sweetness she had to give. Kagome's hands were playing in his long, silky silver tresses, getting lost in the velvety touch  
  
  
  
Slowly, as the passionate kiss went on, Kagome ended up with her back on the wall, and Inuyasha pressing against her. They stayed there for a long moment, tasting each other and playing in each others hair. When they finally separated, their eyes were beaming with love and passion.  
  
  
  
"I just want another chance to prove that I love you...." Kagome slightly giggled, brushing her hand along his cheek. "You silly hanyou, you already have..." Her lips met with his luscious ones once more... tasting away at every corner in his mouth. Inuyasha's hands were gently caressing her sides, pulling her as close as possible to his body.  
  
  
  
Outside, even though the rain continued to fall, inside the sun was shining bright. All around them, you could see a flame of love and sheer desire swallowing their bodies. As of now, they were feeding their bodies desires to have one another, and maybe, they would eventually become one, and give all they have to give.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Awwwww, so SWEET!!!! Hehe, just to make this clear, the next chapter will NOT be a lemon... I don't want to write one.. but there will be some sexual content, PG- 13 sexual content... meaning no lemons!! Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter, and the next one will come when I get the chance!!  
  
The title will be, "Give me Your Love." Sound sweet? Well it's going to be!! I guess this is all for now! Until then, Ja ne! Please review!! And I once again apologize for the long wait...  
  
~KittyBell~ (Inuyasha Moon) 


	5. Give Me Your Love

_A/N: Oh man!! I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long on this story... So much has been dragging me down, so I haven't been able to update. *sobs* But now that I have, I hope you're happy and that you enjoy this chapter. I'm telling you now, it is filled with love and romance... that was the idea of this chapter... about PG-13 romance... anyway, hope you like it!_

  
  


Chapter 5: Give me Your Love

  


As the night played on, giving a rhythmic beat soothing enough to put one to sleep, the couple hidden away in the room sat peacefully in one another's arms, whispering softly. The hanyou would occasionally nip lavishly on Kagome's ear lobe, signaling and displaying his love and affection for her. It may seem awkward to most people when they are in this loving stage, but for the hanyou and miko, it is passionate and desiring.

  


"Inuyasha, does it seem like time has stopped for you? When I look around, everything seems to be standing still, end yet when I meet your eyes, life goes on and on." The maiden's hand brushed sweetly along his cheek, tracing small circles here and there. Her chocolate orbs were flickering with the love she held for this man, the strong desirable emotions that raged within her heart. 

  


The hanyou simply smiled in sheer satisfaction as Kagome's cherished words wrapped delicately around his heart and embraced it. He couldn't be anymore happy. He was holding in his arms his world, his life, his purpose for living. Kagome meant everything to him, and nothing existing in this universe could possibly change that.

  


"Inuyasha... let me hear those words once more, for I cannot get enough of them." Kagome's fingers traced compassionately up his arm, gently slipping underneath the sleeve of his kimono. Her nails were skimming back and forth along his silky skin, causing him to shudder by her touch. "I would tell them to you a thousand times, and yet it would not be enough to express my love for you." Those words left his luscious lips in almost a deep purr as he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck ever so sweetly. Occasionally, he would pamper her yummy tasting flesh with feather-soft kisses, filling himself entirely of her.

  


Inuyasha was more than confused deep inside as to why he was able to act in such a manner around her when clearly its not his personality. But in all honesty, after being away from her for four years, and spending his days alone, that rock hard barrier within his soul final shattered. All of his childhood hatred and memories that kept his heart's desires locked away slowly vanished into the depths of his soul, these new emotions arising and overcoming them. The hanyou can now truly express to the miko his most fervent desires, and his luck, she'll feel the same.

  


_"Maybe its intuition, some things you just don't question..."_

  


"Kagome... tell me what you see...?" That question seemed to deluge his mind as he held her in a warm embrace. He was curious to know just what she saw when her eyes met his amber pools. "What do I see?"

  


_"Look in your eyes, I see my future in an instant..."_

  


Faster than he could comprehend, Kagome had shifted in his arms, gently pinning his form beneath hers. A completely new emotion and desire radiated from her aura; the passion to be with this man. "You want to know what I see... then let me tell you."

  


_"There it goes, I think I found my best friend..."_

  


Inuyasha's eyes had widened somewhat as the lustful hue in her chocolate orbs seemed to rise to new heights; he had never seen this side of her before, and it was all new. "Good, cause I'm anxious to know." He whispered back softly as his hand combed through her silky tresses, bringing her face somewhat closer. That look flickering brightly in her eyes caused his heart to race rapidly within his breast. He could feel her form gliding slowly and passionately along his as her lips moved towards his ear, resting gently against the dog-like feature. Blowing softly, these actions caused shivers to course throughout the hanyou's body, shivers of pleasure.

  


_"And though it might sound more than a little crazy_

_ But I believe..."_

  


"Mmmm... well, you're very demanding, and you'll do almost anything to get what you want. You can be a bit selfish, arrogant, rude-" "Hey, hey, hey! I didn't ask to hear the judge's answer! If you're gonna preach to the choir, do it someplace else... damn... I expected to hear something nice..."

  


"Hmph." Kagome smirked somewhat and sat up, a devilish grin on her lips. "If you don't wanna listen, tough luck. Because, I want to tell you... so pay attention." Where all this confidence was coming from, she had not the slightest clue. But what she did know was that it only fed to her desires to be with him, and everything she had she would give.

  


"Eh...?" Inuyasha's blank, golden expression flickered in his eyes as she took her fingers and grasped his ears. Slightly, she tugged on his sensitive body feature, causing his form to arch upwards and meet with hers. "Ouch! Grrrr... what the hell was that for?! I only stated the truth!!" His amber orbs continued to gaze into her face as that longing desire only grew stronger. If she kept this up, he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore, and their deepest, darkest wishes would be granted.

  


"Well, I had to find some way to tell you, did I not?" Kagome leaned forward, resting her face into his neck. One hand continued to grasp one of his ears so he wouldn't somehow manage to get away from her. Like he was going anywhere anyway- he has everything to him right in front of him, so it wasn't anywhere on his mind.

  


_"I knew I loved you before I met you_

_ I think I dreamed you into life..._

_ I knew I loved you before I met you_

_ I have been waiting all my life..."_

  


"Not only is he rude, but extremely arrogant. When he wants something, he does what ever he possibly can to earn that... no matter what measures he must take." That irritated look only grew in his amber orbs as Kagome nuzzled against his cheek. He didn't want to give in to her sweet pampering, but at this rate, it would nearly be impossible. "He's got the toughest attitude around... but also he can be the most darling man you'll ever meet. Strong, desirable, loving... even though he doesn't display it through that huge hide of nothing but supercilious behavior, I can still see it within the depths of his amber pools." Kagome leaned back slightly, now gazing endlessly into his loving trance. She seemed to become lost in that lustful swirl of gold and amber, bringing out the beauty in his eyes.

  


Inuyasha blinked a few times, his heart only picking up pace within his breast. Her words had definitely taken his breath away, leaving him speechless as well. The only way he could respond was to bring his dearest angel into a deep loving kiss. Very gently, his arms wrapped around her, locking behind her back. His form pressed against hers as they were both lost in the desiring kiss.

  


After each one could no longer breathe, they slowly pulled back, but only centimeters apart. That longing look in Kagome's eyes grew deeper as she threw herself forward, holding the hanyou as close as possible. Their bodies were extremely close as she whispered delicately into his ears, her hands wandering along his upper form freely. " I love you..."

  


He could only smile, her pampering taking his very breath away. Since he continued to find it difficult to speak, he would proceed to display his affection for her in every way his mind could think of. And to begin, he wanted to shower her with his luscious lips.

  


Kagome giggled slightly as their bodies exchanged positions, hers now beneath his. His soft lips began to place delicate kisses along the silky flesh of her neck, gradually working his way up to the place where her jaw bone and ear met. Every time he would hit a sensitive spot, her form would squirm slightly as more laughter left her desirable mouth. The maiden didn't exactly expect him to repeat those words to her, but as he displayed them, she found that good enough.

  


_ "There's just no rhyme or reason, only the sense of completion_

_ And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces_

_ I'm searching for, I think I found my way home..."_

  


Inuyasha's hands combed gently through the miko's hair, each finger getting lost in the silky touch. His amber orbs had been concealed beneath heavy eyelids long before, but you could still see the loving emotions burning brightly within his facial expression. After a while of bathing his dear love with kisses, he decided to lock lips. The two were both lost entirely in there passionate and desirable kiss, exchanging there strong feelings for one another as well.

  


_"And though it might sound more than a little crazy_

_ But I believe..."_

  


"Kagome... let me be with you forever? Never leave my side..." The hanyou managed to whisper in a raspy breath as he barely parted from Kagome's luscious lips. Gazing deeply into her eyes with lust and passion radiating from his own, his smile softened. "Have you lost your mind? I wouldn't leave you for anything in this world... I would give you my life..."

  


Obviously, that answer was more than enough to satisfy the hanyou. In fact, those words danced around his heart, finding a special place where they would remain forever. Taking Kagome into a deeper embrace, he once more gave her a strong kiss upon the lips. This time, more love and affection seemed to be displayed.

  


_ "I knew I loved you before I met you_

_ I think I dreamed you into life..._

_ I knew I loved you before I met you_

_ I have been waiting all my life..."_

  


Very slowly, you could tell how deep their emotions were growing. The couple continued to move around on the bed, and somehow among all of this, Inuyasha's upper kimono had been removed. Now, his rather handsome torso was revealed as they continued to exchange kiss after kiss of their passionate and magical romance.

  


_ "A thousand angels dance around you_

_ I am complete now that I found you..."_

  


"Kagome...." Her name left his lips in a soft, desirable tone. He had no reason to mention her name, it just simply came. He loved the way the syllables merely rolled off his tongue in such a beautiful manner, it brought his heart even more joy.

  


"Inuyasha...." She had done the same, whispering his name in a lustful tone as she absorbed his love that emitted from his aura. Slowly rolling over, their deep kissing and delicate touches continued, growing more strong and desirable as the time played on. 

  


_"I knew I loved you before I met you_

_ I think I dreamed you into life..._

_ I knew I loved you before I met you_

_ I have been waiting all my life..."_

  


"Kagome.... how far do you plan on going with this?" He mumbled slightly as his hand slipped beneath her shirt, playing around with the material. The maiden lifted her head and gazed deeply into his eyes. "I trust you... and I love you with all my being... I want to become part of you... one with you..." Inuyasha's amber orbs softened. He needed to make sure she was more than certain with her answer. Once her purity was taken, it couldn't be given back. "Are you sure? The last thing I want is to hurt you..."

  


Kagome simply nodded, giving Inuyasha another kiss upon the lips. "I know you won't hurt me... as long as I know you love me... I can trust you, and that's all that is needed." The hanyou nuzzled his nose sweetly into her neck, lightly running his tongue along her silky skin. "And I do love you, more than life itself." "Then I'm ready..." Inuyasha lifted his head once more and gazed deeply within her chocolate orbs. He could see some signs of nervousness, but for the most part, he only found confidence, desire, and true love.

  


_ "I knew I loved you before I met you_

_ I think I dreamed you into life..._

_ I knew I loved you before I met you_

_ I have been waiting all my life..."_

  


It wasn't long before their desires began to be put into place. As time played on, you could see bits and pieces of their clothing drop to the ground. At first, Kagome's form remained hidden within the blankets, but it didn't take long for the hanyou to reveal her nude body to his eyes. 

  


The love expressed between them wasn't just simple and a one time thing, it was true and pure. Their hearts belonged to one another, and nothing in this world could change that. They would give their lives for each other, sacrifice their soul to protect the other. They shared a love that seemed to only exist in fairytales, in worlds of magic.

  


_ "I knew I loved you before I met you_

_ I think I dreamed you into life..._

_ I knew I loved you before I met you_

_ I have been waiting all my life..."_

  


And in their own way, the time that surrounded them was nothing but magic. Their sheer love for one another embraced them both as their bodies combined. The soft blankets of the bed concealed their forms as the night played on.

  


_The angels whispered "perfect" when the hanyou and miko met._

  


The true desires of the heart is something that you should learn to express. Never hold back when your heart wishes to fulfil your dreams. Always except life the way it is, but also remember that you can make a great impact when you follow your heart. 

  


_______________________________________________________

  
  


_A/N: So, was this chapter done well? I honestly hope you liked it. I wasn't going for that whole "lemon" thing... cause well... they're kinda nasty. But I hope I approached the situation well. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story, and I hope you liked it all. Because it was the sequel to "Summer's Faded Dreams," and that story was a song fic, I had to add a song in this one. Honestly, I think this song fits well for the couple. Well, I guess this is goodbye! ..for this story anyway! If you liked this one, check out my others!! Until our paths cross again, ja ne!_

  


_~KittyB~_

  


_(A fun conversation between Aya Mikage and Yuuhi Aogiri from Ayashi no Ceres... a.k.a Ceres, Celestial Maiden)_

  


_~To let you know what's going on, Aya was bathing and Yuuhi came in by mistake.... ^^;; This is after he had the crap beaten out of him...~_

  


_Yuuhi: Look! It was a mistake! I wasn't PEEPING!_

_Aya: I was told that the bath was ready, so I just went in to warm up! All innocent huh? You LEERED you pervert!_

_Yuuhi: How DARE you say that after I saved your sorry ass!_

_Aya: I didn't ask for help!_

_Suzumi: (Yuuhi's sister) Hey..._

_Yuuhi: You're really pissing me off!_

_Aya: So? You got a free look at me NAKED!_

_Suzumi: By the way..._

_Yuuhi: That's more than it was worth you little BIMBO! It damn well wasn't anything to get my mojo excited!_

_Suzumi: KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!!_

  


_(hehe, poor Aya and Yuuhi. I thought it was funny, so I decided to put it... hehe. If you haven't seen this series, check it out!! Ja ne! ^~)_


End file.
